The present invention relates to fabrication of semiconductor devices and more specifically to fabricating carbon nanotube transistor devices.
The age of information and electronic commerce has been made possible by the development of transistors and electronic circuits, and their miniaturization through integrated circuit technology. Integrated circuits are sometimes referred to as “chips.” Many numbers of transistors are used to build electronic circuits and integrated circuits. Modern microprocessor integrated circuits have over 50 million transistors and will have over 1 billion transistors in the future.
Some type of circuits include digital signal processors (DSPs), amplifiers, dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (Slams), erasable programmable read only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), Flash memories, microprocessors, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), and programmable logic. Other circuits include amplifiers, operational amplifiers, transceivers, power amplifiers, analog switches and multiplexers, oscillators, clocks, filters, power supply and battery management, thermal management, voltage references, comparators, and sensors.
Electronic circuits have been widely adopted and are used in many products in the areas of computers and other programmed machines, consumer electronics, telecommunications and networking equipment, wireless networking and communications, industrial automation, and medical instruments, just to name a few. Electronic circuits and integrated circuits are the foundation of computers, the Internet, voice over IP (VoIP), and on-line technologies including the World Wide Web (WWW).
There is a continuing demand for electronic products that are easier to use, more accessible to greater numbers of users, provide more features, and generally address the needs of consumers and customers. Integrated circuit technology continues to advance rapidly. With new advances in technology, more of these needs are addressed. Furthermore, new advances may also bring about fundamental changes in technology that profoundly impact and greatly enhance the products of the future.
The building blocks in electronics are electrical and electronic elements. These elements include transistors, diodes, resistors, and capacitors. There are many numbers of these elements on a single integrated circuit. Improvements in these elements and the development of new and improved elements will enhance the performance, functionality, and size of the integrated circuit.
An important building block in electronics is the transistor. In fact, the operation of almost every integrated circuit depends on transistors. Transistors are used in the implementation of many circuits. Improving the characteristics and techniques of making transistors will lead to major improvements in electronic and integrated circuit.
Presently silicon-based metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are the workhorses of electronic systems and power electronics systems. However, demand for increasing performance requirements is pushing the boundaries of silicon material. It is desirable to have transistors with improved characteristics, especially transistors having higher current density, higher thermal conductivity, and higher switching frequency.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of fabricating carbon nanotube transistor devices.